


Hopeless

by Jellyfishwoman



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Love, Relationship(s), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfishwoman/pseuds/Jellyfishwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is one of us.<br/>She is a fangirl.<br/>And she has a story.<br/>It is told here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a fanfiction. This is just a fictional story.
> 
> Please be gentel.

You know…

There once was this girl.

Just an ordinary one. And not like she just told herself over and over again that she was ordinary. She just was. And that was alright because ordinary is okay.

She was not that pretty but she wasn´t ugly easer. She was kind of smart although she didn´t learn a lot for school. And she got through her school life.

She got through it. She hat crushes on guys not even looking on her. She had drunken nights. She lost one tooth because she fell when she was drunk, but the dentist could make it work. She fought with her parents a lot. Especially with her mother. Her father always kept saying it was because they were so alike. She hoped for a long time they weren´t. But when she turned 18 she knew she was. And everything was okay.

She had made friends and lost friends. But now she had the few she needed.

She got through all the puberty stuff. She got along with her parents now. Really loved them. She graduated and moved away. Living all on her own. She got through it. She got through being a kid.

She knew she wasn´t an adult right away especially because she was so obsessed with TV shows and animes and books and fan fictions and this internet site tumblr.com which her friends had shown her. She knew she was a kid inside. But it didn´t matter. Being herself was all she wanted to be. She lived her big adventures in the fantasy world and that was okay. She cried and loved about things on the internet and in books and it was okay because the feelings were real. And as long as the feelings are real it doesn´t matter if you just read it or watch it or are in it.

She was happy the way it was. She now was a law student. She met knew people who were nice and she enjoyed the time with them and the feeling she still had her best friends from school made her happy all the time. She was grateful for the life she was living.

She was an ordinary girl.

Well, almost.

I am not going to tell you she had super powers or a hidden secret. Well, she had a hidden secret but it wasn´t that special.

She was in love. Real in love. In school you have crushes and get boyfriends and when you split up you say it wasn´t real. She never had a boyfriend but she had crushes before. She had sex before too. But now she really was in love. A desperate totally hurting love. She was in love with her best friend. And not with her male best friend. With her best girlfriend.

She had been 17 when she discovered it. She wanted to tell her everything. She thought about the little imperfections her best friend had and wanted to see them all day. She wanted to love her. But she knew she was hetero. It wasn´t like she hid her sexuality a while after she figured out she was bi she admitted it and her friends (well, most of them) understood. Her best friend knew she was bi. But she didn´t have a problem with it.

But that was the problem. Our girl was in love with her best friend. Her best friend was hetero she even said sometime: “I wished I could be gay and be with girls, it´s easier but I cannot.” A clear statement. The two of them could never get together. And one time when the two of them talked about confessing feelings she said something like: “I don´t think you should confess your love to a friend it will always make it awkward.” And she was right. But still. No chance of telling somebody about these feelings.

She was bi and had no problem with it but the reason she knew her sexuality, the reason she knew so many things about herself. Her best friend didn´t knew.

She was an ordinary girl but she desperately wanted to get rid of her one-sided, hopeless love. She was desperate for another love.

She wanted to have someone by her side.

Just someone.

Someone else.

She wanted to meet someone and so she did it…


End file.
